Vatonage
by A'stories10
Summary: Basically the game with changes: Aryn starts a new life as a ranger with a mysterious past can her friends help her and stop team dim sun?
1. Prologue

Sup people new story I quickly found that my novice writer thing about one story wasn't gonna work so yeah plus I wanted to get this up

don't own Pokemon Ranger Shadows of Almia only Aryn and any changes I made to the story line in the game like this part here

* * *

Prologue

A New Path

"Sorry Shade, but I cant continue like this... I need a new path. I'm headed for the Fiore region where my aunt and uncle live. I need a break from being a trainer." Aryn, a girl with long brown hair in a low ponytail said to a umbreon as she packed a bag for her short journey away from home.

**Umbreon...?**

"Fine ill take you with me but thats it okay? I'm not taking the others." She finally answered.

**Umbri!**

At first she hadn't wanted to take any of her team but she and Shade had been partners a long time. Grabbing her bag and Shade's pokeball she slipped out of the house not looking back.

Arriving a week later in Fiore, Aryn smiled as she looked around meeting her uncle's gaze.

"I don't agree with you running away like you did but I wont tell your parents. You're always welcome to stay with us as long as you like." Was his reply as they met in the crowd.

"I know I just cant be a trainer anymore. My parents wouldn't understand and neither would my siblings."

"True... My brother has never been the understanding type" Her uncle picked up her small bag and started walking off. "so I hope you'll enjoy your stay here, Aryn. There aren't many trainers here in Fiore so it should be the perfect break for you."

"Thanks for letting me come here uncle, I really appreciate it."

"Oh of course! Theres no need to thank me. You know, Kaya has been looking forward to having a big sister so don't be surprised if she starts calling you that."

"All right that'll be interesting." just then Shade jumped out of his pokeball and looked around

**Umbreon?**

"Eh? Shade! Never mind just don't wander off its too easy to loose you in this crowd."

"I see you brought your most trusted partner let me guess he didn't let you leave without you"

"Yeah... I don't mind its nice to have my friend here"

"I see. Well we-" he was unable to finish his sentence as a shout rose up.

"Stop right there!" a man suddenly pushed past aryn causing her to stumble as he ran. Another guy in a strange uniform stopped by them and helped her up. "sorry 'bout that everyone all right?"

Her uncle responded, "yes ranger everything seems to be okay"

"No wait! Where's Shade?"

"Shade?" asked the ranger.

"My umbreon... I don't see him anywhere!" Aryn was now panicking. "That man must have stolen him!" she turned towards the ranger. "you're a ranger right? Can you help me get my pokemon back?"

"Of course. Ranger Crawford at your service."

Aryn snapped her eyes open as a voice came over the plane's intercom signaling that they have arrived in Almia. She smiled, she finally could start on her new life... As a Ranger of Almia.

* * *

please review otherwise I'll get Shade to hunt you down… jk.

but seriously review it really makes me happy to know people are reading


	2. Chapter 1

I have another chapter! XD and I'm working on chapter 2 so….

Aryn: do i really have to do this?

Me: yes...

Aryn: dang it

Aryn: A doesn't own pokemon ranger if she did there would be no tutorials the second time you play it.

Me: that always annoyed me….. anyway on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 1

(Aryn's POV)

"CAPTURE ON!" I shout as the pikachu growls at me sparks lighting its cheeks. I draw a few quick loops around the pokemon and successfully capture it in a few seconds. The pikachu runs over to a man in a green hat and green overalls. He begins to speak and I raise an eyebrow at the absolute nonsense that spews out of his mouth.

"My name, it is Kaplan. You have passed the entry exam with flying colors and are now a member of the inscrutable team school!" he stops and looks at me trying to see my reaction, though he looks disappointed that it wasn't what he was looking for.

"Mr. Kaplan, please stop teasing the new student!" I turn around to see a young looking teacher standing there with her hands on her hips and a frown directed at Mr. Kaplan.

"Eh heh sorry Mrs. April, couldn't resist." Mr. Kaplan smiles sheepishly as Mrs April turns to me.

"Well anyway congratulations on passing your exam. We should head to the classroom now. Your classmates will be waiting for you." We walk across a beautiful lawn, but I don't get a real chance to look around. Mrs. April walks inside and to a room on the left I follow behind but stop at the doorway and listen to the class. As I look around I notice a spiky ginger snoring next to an empty desk and another boy on his other side. Theres a blond girl looking expectantly at Mrs. April and some other kids sitting round her. Mrs. April begins to speak and I turn my attention to her. "Class today we welcome a new student who came all the way from Fiore." At this, the kids go wild and ask all sorts of questions.

"Is it a girl?" "

"Or a boy?"

"Which is it?"

"Do they look like a celebrity?" At this I crack a wry smile. _"If only they knew."_

"Class, class calm down. Why don't you come on in?" Mrs April asked. I smirked and walked confidently into the classroom till I get to the front.

"Hello, my name is Aryn. Im training to become a ranger." I smile softly at the class. I notice the one kid, the one with the spiky hair grinning like the cheshire cat. Mrs. April apparently notices too.

"Keith why are you grinning like that?" he shrugs and continues grinning not giving an explanation why. I sigh as I take the seat next to him as Mrs. April gives a small lecture on the uses of the styler. She changes her class to an open study hall and leaves. As soon as the door closes the rest of the class crowds around me asking questions. I zone out most of them but Keith who I now find to be a cocky brat had to ask.

"Hey so how long did it take for you to capture that pikachu? Like... An hour?"

"I captured it in a few seconds it helped that I knew how it was going react to certain things."

"hmmpf" He seemed disappointed that he lost any ammo he might've had to tease me. He was about to say something else but then a girl named Rythmi cut in.

"Ignore Keith he's just an idiot, instead you should pay attention to me. I'm not here to become a ranger, I'm here to become an operator so I can order Keith around!"

"Hey!" he shouted.

"Just kidding of course." I smile slightly at her and Keith's strange friendship. "Anyway why don't I take you on a tour of the school?" she asked.

"Sure why not." Rythmi and I leave the class room and I explore the building, just as we leave the dorms a bell rings strongly though the silence.

"That's the bell. We can go outside now," she says.

* * *

yep thats ch 1! XD like?


End file.
